fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulongup
Water Wind |ailments = Waterblight Windblight |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Yulongup is a Piscine Wyvern that shares traits with carps. It is the juvenile form of Yulongreat. Physiology Yulongup resembles a carp-wyvern hybrid in terms of appearance, having a head similar to that of a carp and a wyvern-like body structure. It has two fins on its upper body, the first one sitting on its head while the second one rests on its back, a small, fan-like tailfin, two small pectoral fins similar in shape to Lavasioth's, and small, thick legs with webbed feet. Its upper body is primarily gold with pink spots, and its underbelly and fin/feet webbing are silver. It has large, pink lips, and its large, vacant, blue eyes have pink scales surrounding them. Fins can be detected on its neck. It is around the same size as a Great Jaggi. Ecology Yulongup sits low on the food chain, being a bottom feeder that primarily feeds on plants, plankton, insects, and small crustaceans like crayfish while being preyed on by larger monsters, such as Royal Ludroth, Whirligigas, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plesioth, Gobul, Rathian, Yian Garuga, Legiana, Odogaron, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Mizutsune, and Tigrex. Like many real-life fish, it is an opportunistic feeder, and will not stop feeding on its own accord, which often leads to it suffering from a blocked intestinal tract or producing more feces than normal, and this is partly because they do not digest protein very well. Despite its weakness, it is an adaptable and hardy monster, being able to thrive in both freshwater and saltwater as well as water affected by pollution. Its webbed feet and fins grant it the ability to swim, but due to being fairly underdeveloped, they don't do much to keep it from getting dragged away by strong currents, which can easily displace it. However, their leg muscles are fairly strong, allowing it to jump up to ten feet in the air, with the amount of feet getting higher as they age, and some individuals can scale waterfalls with their help. It is the juvenile form of a powerful and incredibly fertile monster called Yulongreat, which produces up to 30,000 eggs per birth, but many, if not most of its spawn, whether they hatch or not, do not make it to adulthood, which is due to them being picked off by bacteria, fungi, and the various predators they share their habitats with. As they age, their jumping and scaling abilities increase, and particularly old individuals can jump over even mountains and waterfalls. For reasons unknown, they never fully mature unless they can successfully scale a waterfall or a mountain, staying stuck in their weak, juvenile form until this happens, and this is said to be the result of growth hormones that will not activate unless they reach the highest ground or waters. Once these do, however, it will become a Yulongreat within two to six months, allowing it to finally fight back against the predators and competitors that menaced it for years. Water sacs and wind sacs can be found inside its body, but its are fairly underdeveloped compared to other wyverns, only being able to let out a single small ball of the elements per use. Behavior Yulongup is easily frightened by loud noises, and will jump up high into the air when startled. Unfortunately, it is prone to landing on boaters when it falls, causing serious injuries to them and inflicting considerable damage onto their boats, and this is one of the reasons hunters are requested to lower their numbers. It is prone to trying to reach higher ground by scaling mountains and waterfalls so it can become a Yulongreat, and these attempts also result in it falling on people. While fairly docile, it will attack when startled or provoked, and it is an invasive species, causing harm when introduced to new environments, and this is the main reason hunters in those regions are requested to cull them. Abilities Yulongup can use the Water and Wind element in the form of mist balls, and can jump pretty high, with particularly old individuals being able to leap over mountains and waterfalls with a single jump. Despite its weakness, it is highly adaptable and hardy, and its massive numbers allow it to thrive in nearly any area. Habitat Yulongup is native to mountainous regions, but can be found in nearly any area with rivers and ponds. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,430 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 1,820 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,380 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 90 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 90 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Neck: 75 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Torso: 60 (Cut), 75 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Fins/Tail: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Fins/Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Draw. * vs. Bulldrome - Draw. * vs. Arzuros - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Great Baggi - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Great Kestodon - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Pukei-Pukei - Loses. * vs. Whirligigas - Loses. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi - Loses. * vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth - Loses. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Loses. * vs. Tetsucabra - Loses. * vs. Chipoake/Maestro Chipoake - Loses. * vs. Great Wroggi - Loses. * vs. Gobul - Loses. * vs. Wassellipse - Loses. * vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth - Loses. * vs. Remiplegiace - Loses. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Loses. * vs. Anjanath/Diver Anjanath - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses. * vs. Najarala/Tidal Najarala - Loses. * vs. Yian Garuga - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga - Loses. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Zinogre - Loses. * vs. Legiana - Loses. * vs. Odogaron/Barghest Odogaron - Loses. * vs. Duramboros - Loses. * vs. Otoltrios - Loses. * vs. Eusphyrelex - Loses. * vs. Astalos- Loses. * vs. Glavenus/Windcleaver Glavenus - Loses. * vs. Ropistom - Loses. Attacks Lunge Yulongup lunges at the hunter with the intention of knocking them over. This attack deals low-medium damage. It will use this attack both on land and underwater, and its speed doubles in G-Rank. Tail Swipe Yulongup swings its tail twice in a row, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. This attack deals low damage. It will use this attack both on land and underwater, and its speed doubles in G-Rank. Belly Flop Yulongup jumps high into the air, then falls back to the ground, bouncing on its stomach three times until it gets back up on its feet. This attack deals medium damage. When enraged, it will jump towards the hunter while flopping in order to increase its chances of hitting them. It only uses this move on land, and its speed doubles in G-Rank. Mist Spit Yulongup spits a small ball of mist at the hunter that travels in a small arc. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Waterblight and Windblight. It will use this attack both on land and underwater. The size and range of the ball increases in G-Rank. Hip Check Yulongup shifts its body to one side, then does a hip check. This attack deals low-medium damage. It will use this attack both on land and underwater, and its speed doubles in G-Rank. Corkscrew Swim Yulongup swims backwards, then swims towards the hunter in a corkscrew motion. This attack deals low-medium damage. It will only use this move underwater, and its speed doubles in G-Rank. Theme Yulongup does not have a theme of its own. Instead, the current area's theme will play for it. Weapons Great Sword Aurataxe --> Grand Aurataxe Long Sword Harmandao --> Grand Harmandao Sword and Shield Carasword --> Grand Carasword Hammer Cirrhammer --> Grand Cirrhammer Hunting Horn Cyprinote --> Grand Cyprinote Charge Blade Idelasher --> Grand Idelasher Light Bowgun Molitracer --> Grand Molitracer Heavy Bowgun Mylopanzer --> Grand Mylopanzer Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind +10 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun High-Rank Defense: 240-605 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind +10 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 390-675 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +5 * Wind +10 * Nature 0 * Aether +10 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun High-Rank Defense: 120-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun G-Rank Defense: 210-440 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +5 * Aether +15 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Vault, Negate Hunger, Double Stun Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts * Head- The head fin's webbing will be torn, and the face will be covered in scars. * Body- The dorsal fin's webbing will be torn, and the body will be covered in scars. * Tail- The tail's webbing will be torn. Quests Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Event Trivia * Yulongup's name is a portmanteau of yulon, an Asian carp from Chinese legend that would turn into a dragon if it scaled a mountain, and gup. * The inspiration behind Yulongup's colouration, behaviour, and overall ecology was the aforementioned yulon, and its long jumps were based on those made by Magikarp, a carp-like monster from Pokémon. * Yulongup's weapons are named after the scientific names of various Asian carp species (for example, its Hunting Horn is named after Cyprinus carpio, the common carp). * Yulongup can be fished out, similar to Gobul and Plesioth. However, the player does not need to use Frogs to lure it in, but can instead use any type of bait, making it much easier to catch. * When exhausted, Yulongup will take longer to recover after using its physical attacks, and will fail to spit mist at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs or insects. * Like other Piscine Wyverns, Yulongup can be stunned with Sonic Bombs while submerged. * Hitting Yulongup with a Fishing Harpoon will make it drop a shiny, similar to Plesioth. * Similar to Raptorial Bird Wyverns and small Fanged Wyverns, Yulongup can be used as a bludgeon by Deviljho. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster